A Park Family
by BorTime
Summary: Kisah tentang sebuah keluarga yang telah lama terpisah. Haehyuk, Hanchul, Kangteuk, Kyumin, dan Yewon. Ini masih sebuah teaser untuk chapter selanjutnya, please review kalau kalian tertarik!
1. Prologue

Hal-hal yang terlupakan :

1. Disclaimer : Super Junior bukan milik saya, kalau saya punya kekuatan dan uang mereka sudah pasti menjadi milik saya. *hehe*

Sebuah keluarga adalah sebuah ikatan yang berdasarkan garis keturunan darah dan tak bisa diputuskan begitu saja. Tapi, bagaimana jika sebuah keluarga itu tak bersatu dan terpecah? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka bertemu dalam satu rumah? Dalam satu keadaan yang memerlukan kepercayaan satu sama lain?

_Park Jung Soo_ (29), seorang _namja_ yang berprofesi sebagai manager sebuah toko swalayan yang terkenal. Memiliki sifat yang keibuan, peduli sekitar dan suka mengatur. Karena sifatnya inilah, ia dengan cepat memperoleh jabatannya ini.

_Park Heechul_ (28), _namja_ eksentrik ini memiliki profesi sebagai interior designer, mulut yang super tajam, dan seorang fashionista. Memiliki sifat seperti raja dan mencintai kucing seperti dirinya sendiri.

_Park Yesung_ (27), tangannya yang kecil adalah ciri khas _namja_ yang satu ini. Mata yang teduh dan bibir yang tipis, serta suara yang luar biasa membuat orang tak bisa meremehkan namja yang bertubuh kecil ini. Memiliki profesi sebagai, pelatih vokal. Dan keanehannya adalah sebuah tantangan.

_Park Sung Min_ (26), pink adalah warna favoritnya. Kelinci adalah julukannya. Meski feminim, ia adalah seorang pemegang sabuk hitam dalam dunia taekwondo. Sangat peduli sesama dan selalu mengerti perasaan sesama. Pekerjaannya : Seorang dosen dalam bidang seni.

_Park Eunhyuk_ (25), seorang yang sangat ceria dan terbuka. Ramah dan senyumnya yang cerah merupakan nilai tambah dari namja ini. Tapi, sangat sensitif untuk menjatuhkan air mata. Pekerjaan : seorang waiter di sebuah cafe.

Orang-orang di atas adalah anggota keluarga Park. Mereka terpisah sejak _Eunhyuk _masih berumur 3 tahun. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, dan Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam sebuah rumah yang dimiliki oleh seorang _ahjumma_ bernama _Kim Eung Ji_. Dalam sebuah keadaan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk saling mempercayai satu sama lain, dan ditambah dengan masalah personal yang mereka hadapi, baik cinta maupun kehidupan pekerjaannya.

Apa yang akan terjadi?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : 슈 퍼 주 니 어 bukan milikku. Tenang, mereka milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan diri mereka sendiri.

Eeteuk's POV

Hari ini aku harus berhasil mencari tempat tinggal baru, baik apartemen atau rumah biasa. Huh, kalau saja _Ahjussi _itu tidak menggantikan posisiku dengan orang itu, aku tidak akan kerepotan seperti ini.

*Flashback*

Aku tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, sudah jam 8 malam ternyata. Aku hendak keluar dari ruangan kerjaku sebelum tiba-tiba Bossku datang.

"Ah, Jung Soo-_ssi, _apa kau hendak pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Iya. Apa ada masalah?"

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Pintanya. Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Ia mengajakku ke salah satu meja yang tersedia untuk pekerja di ruang istirahat. Kami duduk dan ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Boss bicarakan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ingin menggantimu dengan orang lain"

Huh? Apa aku salah dengar?

"Maaf, maksudku, aku bukan memecatmu, hanya saja salah satu toko di kota sebelah memerlukan manager seperti kau. " Jelasnya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menggantikan aku? Dan kenapa dengan toko yang ada di kota sebelah?" Aku meminta penjelasan, karena menurut ingatanku, dari rumahku sekarang perjalanan kesana mencapai 1 jam lebih.

"Toko di kota sebelah hampir mengalami kebangkrutan. Dan, karena kau adalah orang yang paling kupercaya, aku ingin kau mengatur toko yang ada di sana. Sifatmu menjamin semuanya."

Aku merasa tersanjung, tentu. Pertamanya aku langsung menyetujui permintaan Bossku, akan tetapi saat aku tahu siapa yang menggantikanku, aku langsung menjadi kesal. Dia adalah Kim Youngwoon. Seorang juniorku dahulu yang suka sekali menggangguku. Baiklah, dapat dikatakan ia termasuk murid terbaik, tapi sifatnya sangat menyebalkan! Demi tuhan yang menciptakanku, hanya dengan melihatnya aku bisa kesal seharian!

3 hari setelah aku tahu penggantiku, kami dipertemukan. Ia datang dengan senyum kebanggaannya dan aku mencoba bersabar. Tetap, ia tak berubah, hanya saja wataknya sedikit menjadi lebih dewasa dan wajahnya menjadi uhmm... sudahlah. (Author : Ayo Teuki, wajahnya menjadi apa? *naiknaikinalis*)

*End of Flashback*

Hah... bukan salan _Ahjussi_ itu juga sih, aku juga yang duluan menyetujuinya. Dan kenapa di kota ini susah sekali mencari tempat tinggal? Keadaan penting! Aku menggerutu saat secara tak sengaja aku melewati sebuah rumah mewah, dan di depannya tertulis "DISEWAKAN", dengan cepat mataku berbinar. Tapi saat aku melihat ke dalam rumah, kosong. Hum.. tidak tertera nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi.

"Hei, _namja_ di sana? Apa kau tertarik?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita. Aku menoleh dan mendapati wanita, lebih pendek dariku, berumur sekitar 40 tahunan.

"Apa anda yang memiliki rumah ini?" Tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. Aku tersenyum, "Apa aku boleh melihat-lihat?"

Ia mengangguk lagi dan membuka pintu gerbang dengan kunci yang ia miliki. Kesan pertama saat melihat rumah itu adalah : Wow.

Indah sekali. Putih dominan sekali dalam pewarnaan rumah ini, meski begitu tanaman yang bewarna-warni membuat rumah ini tampak sangat hidup. Udara segar langsung menerpa wajahku.

"Rumah ini tidak disewakan satu rumah. Tapi perkamar. Jadi, rumah ini memiliki 5 kamar, 3 di atas dan 2 di bawah. 2 kamar di bawah lebih besar dibanding 3 kamar di atas. Dan, syarat untuk dapat menghuni rumah ini, setidaknya ada 3 orang yang menyewa. Karena rumah ini sedikit membutuhkan biaya lebih banyak di banding rumah lain." Jelas wanita itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Rumah ini memiliki taman belakang dan sebuah kolam renang di taman samping kanan. Tertutup, sehingga tidak masalah. Hanya saja, kau harus membersihkan kolam itu dahulu sebelum menggunakannya, karena sudah hampir 5 bulan tidak digunakan." Tambah wanita itu.

"Jadi, setidaknya harus ada 3 orang? Kalau aku sendiri apa kau tidak mau menerimanya nyonya?" Tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng, "Aku bukan menolakmu. Tapi, jika kau sendiri kau harus membayar sewa rumah ini secara penuh. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun"

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi rumah ini sudah menajdi nomor satu di hatiku. "Nyonya, apa aku boleh meminta nomor telponmu? Agar aku bisa konfirmasi. Siapa tahu, ada orang lain yang ingin menyewa"

"Panggil aku _Ahjumma_ atau Jinni"

Aku menatapnya, Jinni?

"Tidak cocok?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. Tidak, itu bukannya tidak cocok, hanya terdengar sedikit lucu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas waktumu Nyo.. maksudku _Ahjumma. _"

Ia tersenyum. Setelah kami sudah selesai, ia mengantarku sampai ke luar. Dan saat aku berjalan keluar dari areal rumah itu, seorang _namja_ yang menurutku sangat eksentrik memasuki rumah yang barusan aku datangi. Aku menoleh sejenak untuk melihat punggungnya berjalan menjauh, tetapi mendekat ke arah _Ahjumma. _Dan marasakan perasaan aneh, seperti, "Apa aku pernah melihatnya dahulu?". Aku menggeleng dan berjalan sambil tersenyum, semoga _namja _barusan berniat menyewa juga. Sehingga aku bisa cepat pindah dan tidak melihat wajah si Kim Youngwoon yang menyebalkan itu!

*  
Heechul's POV

Dasar brengsek! Kalau saja ia tak mengira aku perempuan, aku tidak akan harus berjalan di panas terik seperti ini untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru. Demi tuhan yang tidak aku percayai, kalau saja ia tak hampir memperkosaku, istrinya tidak akan mengusirku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku seorang gigolo! Aku menendang kaleng yang ada di sekitar kakiku dan terlontar ke arah dinding sebuah pagar. Aku berjalan mendekat, berniat untuk menendang kaleng itu lagi, tapi berhenti saat melihat tulisan.

"DISEWAKAN".

Dengan cepat aku berbalik niat, aku melihat ke dalam. Tampak seorang _namja _dan _Ahjumma _sedang berbincang sambil berjalan ke luar. Saat _namja_ itu benar-benar keluar, aku baru memasuki areal rumah itu. Tapi saat melewati _namja _itu, aku merasakan sebuah desir dalam hatiku. Entah apa, tapi sangat menyedihkan dan kacau.

"Hai, _yeoja_ di sana. Apa kau tertarik?"

Aku mengernnyitkan keningku, "Yah,_ Ahjumma_! Aku _namja_! _NAMJA_! _N-A-M-J-A_!" Benarku. Ia tampak kaget. Aku menggerutu, bukan salahku jika aku dilahirkan menjadi cantik sepertin ini. Tapi, gara-gara wajah ini, aku hampir selalu diperkosa. Bukan oleh _yeoja_, tapi _namja_.

"Maaf, kalau begitu. Jadi.. tapi sebelum itu kau boleh memanggilku _Jinni_ atau _Ahjumma." _ Terangnya. Aku menoleh dan mulutku ini memanglah sangat jahat.

"Hah? Jinni? Bukankah nama itu terdengar terlalu muda untukmu?" Dan sedetik kemudian, aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Aduh.. belum juga nyewa, udah diusir duluan! Ia menatapku, tampak kaget lagi.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Jadi aku bisa terlihat lebih muda" Candanya. Tanpa sadar, aku tertawa karena candaannya. _Ahjumma_ ini nyentrik juga. Aku merasakan _handphone_ku bergetar, aku merogohnya dari kantong celanaku dan mendapati sebuah e-mail.

From : Hangeng  
To : HeeHee

Yah! Ku diusir lagi? Apa yang kau lakukan?

Aku memutar bola mataku.

From: HeeHee  
To : Hangeng

Dengar orang Cina, aku tidak melakukan apapun kali ini. Suaminya hampir memperkosaku! Dan tanpa salah apapun, istrinya memergoki kejadian itu dan mengira aku yang menggoda suaminya! Wanita gila itu memanggilku gigolo!

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, Hangeng adalah temanku dari SMA. Dia adalah teman yang paling baik yang pernah kudapat selama aku hidup dan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tahan akan mulutku yang tajam. Terkadang ia hanya mengangguk atau hanya tersenyum. Orang itu aneh. Tapi, aku memiliki sedikit perasaan yang agak lain untuknya.

Tapi intinya, dia tetaplah seorang teman. Aku merasakan _handphone_ku bergetar lagi tepat saat _Ahjumma _itu memanggilku.

"Hei, _namja_ disana! Ayo, kau tertarik atau tidak sih?"

Aku menoleh dan berjalan mendekat ke arah _Ahjumma. _Ah, lupakan hal gigolo-gigolo itu, aku tahu si orang Cina itu membalas apa.

Hai! Pertama-tama, saya ingin minta maaf karena updatenya gak sekilat yang diinginkan. Saya memiliki beberapa alasan, yaitu :

Tugas sekolah

Ulangan harian

Kemalasan author yang tinggi

Saya rasa chapter ini sedikit membosankan. Tapi sudahlah, dari pada tidak ada? Huehehehehe ^^

Semoga saya dimaafkan. Saya akan mencoba mengupdate lebih cepat lagi! Mohon review jika bagus.

Terima Kasih!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Super Junior bukan milikku. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya? 0.o ? *sewot* Mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Sungmin's POV

Aaaakkhh! Aku benci _namja_ itu! Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan mengenduskan napasku kasar. Andai saja ia bukanlah salah satu dari murid yang aku ajar, aku pasti sudah membuatnya minta maaf dan berlutut di depanku!

"Yah, Sungminnie~~~"

Aku memutar bola mataku saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Sial, dia lagi! Aku mengabaikan panggilannya dan berusa fokus terhadap kertas-kertas ujian yang harus aku periksa.

"Sungminnie~~~"

Aku mulai merasa terganggu, tapi aku sadar, kesabaranku tengah diuji. Aku mearsakan ia berjalan mendekat dan tiba-tiba...

*Slip*

Tangannya memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan menyandarakan wajahnya tepat di atas bahuku.

"Sungminnie..." Katanya pelan, terdengar menggoda.

Aku masih diam terpaku. Tuhan, apa orang ini sudah hilang akal? Dia sudah berlebihan! Dengan kemampuan Tekwondo sabuk hitamku, aku mencoba membalikkan keadaan, yaitu dia yang akan ku kunci di balik tanganku. Tapi, saat aku hendak menggerakkan tanganku, ia terlanjur menangkapnya dan membuatku menghadap tepat ke arah wajahnya.

Aku terpana, mengapa orang setampan dia harus memiliki sifat yang sangat menyebalkan? Andai ia memiliki sifat yang lebih terpuji, mungkin aku bisa suka padannya.

"Sungminnie, kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" Tanyanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Mengabaikan? Tolong Kyuhyun-_ssi _! Aku ini gurumu! Setidaknya kau harus menghormatiku sedikit! Kau tidak seharusnya mengolok-olok gurumu sendiri."

"Tapi kau terlalu imut untuk menjadi guruku~~~" Ia mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya.

Cih! Kau pikir aku bisa tertipu? Harap-harap saja! Kali ini aku berhasil menendang kakinya dan lepas dri genggaman tangannya. Ia mengerang dan menatapku marah.

"Itu balasannya! Meski kau selalu dikejar-kejar wanita bukan berarti semua orang akan jatuh padamu!" Bentakku dan pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Apa? Pindah mengajar?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Guru besar itu mengangguk. Aku merasa senang sekali! Dewi Fortuna akhirnya berpihak pada doaku! Aku tak bisa menghentikan senyum yang terus ada di bibirku. Ah.. untuk pertama kalinya semenjak si Kyuhyun itu masuk ke universitas ini, aku merasa senang saat mengajar.

Aku masih saja tersenyum seperti orang gila, saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tampak marah. Aku menaikkan alisku, kenapa dia?

"Kau akan pindah?" Tanyanya, terdengar ia tak suka dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Aku langsung tersenyum, "Iya. Aku akan pindah mengajar, dan aku senang sekali akan hal itu. Aku akan bertemu orang baru, dan mungkin.." Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Kyuhyun, " Murid yang lebih baik dari kau. Murid yang bisa menghormatiku."

Ia tampak makin kesal dengan kata-kataku, tapi who cares? Buat apa dia kesal? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang kalau aku pindah? Itukan yang dia harapkan?

Ia melepaskan tanganku kasar, " Pergilah! Siapa yang peduli kau mau pindah atau tidak. Tidak ada artinya."

Tanpa sadar, aku kesal saat ia mengatakan itu, tak ada arti? Dia pikir dia siapa seenaknya mengatakan seperti itu, " Tidak ada juga yang mengharapkan kepedulianmu! Lalu kenapa kau marah-marah? Aku bersyukur aku pindah Kyuhyun-_ssi_" Aku berjalan menjauh.

Ia membuatku kesal, kenapa ia tak pernah puas untuk menggangguku? Setidaknya ia memberikan kesan yang baik saat aku akan pindah, dia malah marah-marah! Dasar labil! Aku berjalan cepat, ingin rasanya cepat sampai rumah, mandi dan mengepak barang. Aku tak ingin bertemu dia lagi!

Sekarang aku tengah mencari rumah di kota, tempat baru aku mengajar. Rasanya agak sulit mencari rumah di sini. Tapi keberuntungan ada di pihakku, aku langsung menemukan sebuah rumah yang luar biasa dan aku bisa langsung menempatinya! Katanya, akan ada 2 orang juga yang akan tinggal di rumah itu. Wajar sih, rumahnya sangat besar, kalau untuk aku sendiri saja mungkin aku akan kesepian. Dan aku berharap dua orang yang akan menyewa rumah ini baik-baik dan tidak mengesalkan seperti seseorang. Aku berharap tak mengingatnya.

Sudahlah, sekarang bukan saatnya mengingat hal yang tidak enak, aku harus siap-siap untuk pindah besok!

* * *

Eeteuk's POV

Sudah hampir seminggu aku menunggu konfirmasi dari _Ahjumma_ itu, apa aku sudah bisa pindah atau belum. Hingga akhirnya, ia menelponku, (sepertinya ia sudah kenal dengan nomor telponku, karena hampir setiap hari aku menelponnya) mengatakan bahwa sudah ada cukup orang untuk menyewa dan ia mengatakan aku bisa masuk secepatnya.

Aku senang sekali dan teringat _namja _yang datang setelah aku pada hari itu, uhmm,, apa _namja_ itu juga menyewa? Ia tampak familiar buatku. Tapi sudahlah, siapapun yang menyewa aku berharap orangnya adalah orang baik, dan terlebih, aku tidak perlu menggunakan kereta lagi! Aku langsung mengepak barang-barangku yang menurutku perlu. Apartemen lamaku tidak aku jual atau sewakan. Karena mungkin akan terjadi beberapa kemungkinan kalau aku akan dipindahkan lagi. Aku orang penuh perhitungan.

Saat aku mengepak barang-barangku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Aku berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Siapa.." Dan terdiam saat melihat orang yang ada di depan pintuku. Kim Youngwoon. Ia tersenyum, di tangannya ia membawa sesuatu. Sebuah bingkisan.

"Uhm.. Youngwoon-_ssi _, ada perlu apa?" Tanyaku.

" Boss menyuruhku mengantarkan ini untukmu." Ia memberikanku sebuah bingkisan. Aku menerimanya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Semoga bermanfaat untukmu" Imbuhnya. Aku mengangguk dan entah mengapa ia tetap berdiri di sana. Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Uhm.. kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah kau masih ada pekerjaan?" Tanyaku. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya.

"Aku.. Uhmm.. Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja di sana. Itu saja. Terima kasih" Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan aku yang bingung. Sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat manis seperti itu? Hah? Manis? Jung soo! Kau sadar kau mengatakan ia manis? Aaahh! Sudahlah! Ayo susun barang lagi!

Tak terasa semua barang telah aku masukkan ke kotak. Fiuhh~~ siap juga. Aku melirik ke arah jam, sudah 8.30 malam. Mungkin saatnya aku beristirahat. Setelah meminggirkan seluruh barang agar tidak terlalu tampak berantakan, aku pun bersiap untuk tidur.

Selamat malam apartemenku.

* * *

Heechul's POV

Akhirnya, aku bisa menempati rumah itu juga. Sekarang aku sedang mengepak barangku, dan tentu aku meminta Hangeng datang dan membantuku. Aku tidak akan mau mengangkat barang-barang berat. Aku sedang memasukkan baju-baju yang menurutku penting ke dalam kardus saat Hangeng datang.

" Hee, apa ini sudah cukup?" Tanyanya membawa 2 kardus penuh dengan barang-barang. Aku menatap kagum.

"Wah! Kau kuat sekali. Beruntung sekali aku memiliki teman seperti kau!" Ucapku senang dan mengangguk-angguk. Ia meletakkan kedua kardus, dan menatapku sinis.

"Jadi kau hanya senang karena aku bisa membantumu?"

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menepuk pundaknya, " Tidak. Aku senang kau menjadi temanku apa adanya kok" Aku berhenti sejenak, "Tapi, bantu aku lagi ya? Masih banyak barang yang harus disusun."

Ia memutar bola matanya, "Dan apa kau yakin, kau akan tinggal dengan orang lain. Kau biasanya tidak suka dengan keramaian dan orang, kecuali aku tentunya"

"Pede sekali kau" Potongku.

"Tentu saja aku pede, kalau selama ini kau tak suka padaku, kenapa kau masih saja berharap akan bantuanku?" Ucapnya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, kenapa itu terasa menyakitkan? Layaknya hanya aku yang mengharapkan dia. Mengharapkan? Apa maksudnya itu? Aku menggeleng, tak mengerti diriku sendiri.

* * *

Sungmin's POV

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah yang dituju. Tampaknya sudah ada yang datang. Aku melihat banyak barang di luar rumah itu, aku mendekat dan melihat keadaanku. Apa aku yang paling sedikit membawa barang? Aku mengintip ke dalam dan mendapati seorang _yeo_, bukan, _namja_. Ia sedang sibuk mengurus barang-barangnya. Dia menempati kamar bawah.

"Hei, kau sudah siap untuk masuk?" Aku mendengar suara yang familiar, aku memutar badan dan mendapati _Ahjumma_ yang sama saat aku ingin menyewa.

"Iya. Dia juga akan menyewa? Barangnya banyak sekali." Ucapku. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang menempati kamar atas. Karena ukurannya berbeda. Barangmu juga tidaklah banyak"

Aku menggangguk. Aku juga tidak perlu kamar yang besar. Minimalis cukup kok.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ajaknya dan membawaku ke lantai 2. Saat melewati _namja_ itu, ia menatapku. Dan aku merasa familiar ditatap seperti itu. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia dibantu oleh seorang _namja_ juga, dan tampaknya berasal dari luar Korea. Mungkin Cina.

"Di sini" _Ahjumma_ itu membukakan pintu, "Kamar ini untukmu. Setuju?" .

Aku masuk ke dalam dan tersenyum puas, kamar ini pas sekali. Ada rak buku dan meja belajar. Cocok untukku yang setiap hari harus memeriksa tugas anak murid. Aku langsung mengangguk setuju. Tanpa sadar ia meninggalkanku.

Saat aku mendengar, "_Ahjumma_!"

* * *

Eeteuk's POV

"_Ahjumma_!" Aku berteriak.

Barang-barangku telah tiba di tempat, tapi aku belum tahu harus aku letakkan di mana.

"Yah! Kau bisa diam tidak? Ribut sekali!" Tiba-tiba _namja_ yang kulihat saat pertama kali kesini membentakku.

"Sudahlah Hee. " Dan seorang _namja_ lain menghentikannya. _Namja_ itu menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai menyusun barangnya lagi.

"Hei. Kamarmu di sini. Kau bisa susun di dalam" _Ahjumma_ tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan sebuah kamar. Aku tersenyum dan mulai mengambil barang-barangku yang ada di luar. Saat aku hendak mengambil barangku, aku tak sengaja melihat seorang _namja_, sedang menatap ke arah.. kami? Atau rumah ini?

Ia tampak aneh. Well, don't judge a book buy it's cover. Aku mengabaikannya dan mulai membawa masuk barang-barangku.

* * *

Yesung's POV

Aku menatap rumah putih itu. Tampaknya ada yang baru pindah ke dalam rumah itu. Tapi kenapa masih ada tulisan "DISEWAKAN" di depan rumah ini? Saat aku masih sibuk menatap, tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ keluar, mungkin untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia menatapku, mungkin menganggapku aneh. Tapi aku tak peduli, sampai ia masuk lagi dan membawa barang-barang ke dalamnya.

Aku berjalan menjauh, mungkin aku bisa pindah. Sehingga aku tidak perlu menyusahkan orang-orang itu lagi.

*FlashBack*

Aku bekerja melatih vokal anak-anak kecil berumur 7-15 tahun. Pada umur itu, suara anak-anak masih sangat murni, dan aku senang saat mereka bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan baik. Aku bekerja dari jam 12 siang hingga 9 malam. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kehidupanku, hanya satu yang mengganjal.

Yaitu, orang–orang yang aku kenal kebanyakan hanya menganggapku sebuah beban. Aku sering berpikir, apa aku segitu menyusahkannya? Apa aku seaneh itu sehingga orang tak suka melihatku? Kadang aku bingung.

Hingga aku mencapai sebuah keputusan, aku tak ingin menjadi beban bagi orang. Aku memilih diam. Tak berbicara, hampir tak ingin menyanyi lagi. Tapi karena pekerjaanku, terkadang aku harus tetap bernyanyi.

Bagiku menyanyi menjadi sebuah beban. Aku ingin berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Aku tak ingin menyanyi lagi.

*END of Flashback*

Mungkin bisa. Sehingga aku bisa mencari pekerjaan baru.

* * *

Hai hai! Saya balik lagi! Kilat gak nih updatenya? Hehehehe. And it goes with longer chappie!

Sungmin dan Yesung muncul! Bagi yang menunggu Hyukjae, sabar ya~~ aku juga jewels kok :D

Mungkin chapter selanjutnya Hyukjae bakal ada.

Saya mohon maaf jika ada typo(s), dan kalau ceritanya ngebosenin. Saya akan tetap, tetap, dan tetap berusaha untuk mengupdate secepat ini.

At last, tetap review ya! *bow*

사 랑 해 요 슈 퍼 주 니 어 !


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Aku tidak memiliki siapapun, mereka milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, diri mereka dan SMent.

* * *

1 minggu setelah pindahan. 3 orang telah berada dalam satu rumah. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah. Sejak pertama tak ada yang menyapa satu sama lain. Terutama Heechul yang tidak suka akan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya. Tanpa sadar mereka membangun dinding mereka masing-masing. Tapi masing-masing dari mereka tak bisa memungkiri bahwa mereka merasakan sesuatu kepada orang-orang yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Entah apa, tapi mereka lupa.

_Ahjumma _Kim yang sadar akan hal itu, memanggil mereka malam itu. Ia memasak makan malam. Well, memang seperti ini, terkadang _Ahjumma _datang dan memasak. Terkadang Sungmin atau Heechul tidak bisa ikut karena Sungmin yang sibuk dan Heechul yang menolak tawaran itu mentah-mentah dan menggunakan alasan sudah makan malam.

Kali ini _Ahjumma _Kim memiliki ultimatum, yaitu : "Harus membayar 2x lipat untuk bulan depan" kalau tidak ikut makan malam. Dan siapa juga yang mau bayar 2 kali lipat? Eeteuk hanya tersenyum dengan ultimatum itu, karena hanya dia seorang yang selalu datang jika _Ahjumma _mengajak makan malam. Dia bisa memaklumi Sungmin yang selalu sibuk karena ia seorang Dosen, tapi hanya agak merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Heechul yang ia rasa sangat anti-sosial itu.

Dan malam itu, tak ada yang tak datang. 3 orang berada di meja makan. Duduk dan diam. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Anak-anak! Makan malam siap!" Terdengar _Ahjumma _Kim datang membawa makanan andalannya. Eeteuk tersenyum senang, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Hanya Heechul saja yang memutar bola matanya.

"Yah! Heechul-_ah! _Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan! Apa-apaan gayamu itu?" Bentak _Ahjumma_ Kim. Heechul menutup telinganya.

"Ahh! Jinni! Aku kan sudah makan, tapi siapa juga yang mau bayar 2 kali lipat? Makanya aku datang!" Ucap Heechul sama kuatnya dengan sang _Ahjumma_.

"Alah, itu hanya alasanmu. Sekarang kau harus ikut makan. Kau tahu badanmu itu kecil untuk ukuran seorang _namja_, pantas banyak yang mengira kau seorang _yeoja_." _Ahjumma _Kim tampak tau mau kalah. Dan Heechul pun mulai kesal dan membalas perkataan sang _Ahjumma_. Tanpa sadar, Eeteuk yang duduk dan menonton adegan yang ada di depannya itu tersenyum lebar, tak mengira bahwa Heechul yang sangat anti-sosial itu terhadapnya dapat bercakap dengan bebas dengan _Ahjumma_ Kim. Memang dari awal, Eeteuk sudah mengakui bahwa _Ahjumma _Kim itu luar biasa.

"Mereka tampak seperti Ibu dan anak" Tak sengaja kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Eeteuk.

Dan Sungmin yang mendengar kata-kata itu tersenyum, " Iya, tak kusangka"

Eeteuk yang kaget akan jawaban yang ia terima dari Sungmin menoleh, "Aku kira kau hampir sama seperti dia" Ucapnya jujur. Terdengar Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin. Tapi tidak kok" Dan ia pun menoleh, mengulurkan tangan " Park Sungmin. 26 tahun. Kau pasti lebih tua dari aku kan?"

"Park? Kita memiliki nama keluarga yang sama. Park Jung Soo, 29 tahun. Kau bisa memanggilku _hyung _jika kau mau, atau panggil saja Eeteuk"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak sopan. Kau lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Tak mungkin aku memanggil namamu begitu saja.." Ia berhenti sebentar, "_Hyung_" dan tersenyum. Eeteuk pun tak bisa tak tersenyum melihat senyumnya.

"Ayo makan! Nanti keburu dingin! Lihat Heechul! Kau membuang waktuku untuk meladenimu!" Tiba-tiba _Ahjumma_ berkata dengan lantang. Heechul tampak kesal, tapi _Ahjumma_ sangat jelas senang akan hal itu. Ia tersenyum.

Eeteuk dan Sungmin pun mengangguk. Dan sama-sama berpikir, ini akan menjadi makan malam yang tak terlupakan.

* * *

Yesung's POV

Kapan aku akan ke rumah itu lagi? Sepertinya aku harus cepat. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dan memikirkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Terkadang hanya sebuah pikiran yang lewat, tapi entah mengapa itu membutuhkan waktu lama buatku untuk memikirkannya.

Tok tok tok! Terdengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku berdiri dan membukan pintu, mendapati Ibuku berdiri. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ada yang membuat ia tak senang.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Ikutlah ke bawah. Ayahmu sudah menunggu" Ucap Ibuku dan beranjak pergi, aku menutup pintu kamarku dan langsung mengikuti Ibuku di belakang. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan aku sudah terbiasa akan hal ini.

Saat aku sampai di bawah, tampak seorang _Ahjussi. _Orang kaya pasti. Yesung duduk mengikuti Ibunya dan memilih diam. Mencoba tak mendengar setiap kata yang akan mereka bicarakan.

Siapa sangka? Aku diadopsi oleh pasangan yang bekerja sebagai penjual manusia. Tapi hingga saat ini tak ada yang membeliku. Mungkin keberuntungan, tapi entah sampai kapan ini akan bertahan. Kata orang, aku terlahir tak normal. Perkembangan otakku sedikit lebih lambat, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku bisa bernyanyi. Itulah yang kupikirkan, sampai akhirnya semuanya terkuak.

"_Kau beban. Andai kami tidak mengadopsi kau, kami tidak akan susah oleh kau yang bisanya hanya bernyanyi. " _

Aku ingat sekali apa yang mereka bilang padaku. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, setidaknya, meski tidak banyak aku mendapat penghasilan dari bakatku. Tapi, tampaknya akupun mulai jenuh. Berusahapun, takkan ada yang terbentuk. Dari awal memang sudah tidak baik.

Aku benar-benar tak mendengar apapun yang mereka bicarakan dan bermain dengan pikiranku. Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar bentakan seseorang.

"Lagi-lagi, tak ada yang mau membelimu. Gimana kami bisa untung jika kau tak terjual juga?"

Itu terdengar menyakitkan. Apa aku hanya barang? Aku tampak tak bernilai sama sekali. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ibuku, ah tidak. Wanita itu menatapku marah.

"Apa-apaan matamu itu? Kau menantangku ya? Hah! Orang seperti kau, bisa apa kau?" Ia meremehkanku. Lalu terbesit dipikiranku, jika aku pergi, mereka tak memiliki beban lagi kan?

"Aku akan pergi dari sini" Ucapku. Tampaknya wanita itu tak percaya dan memukul kepalaku.

"Kau kira kau bisa? Huh. Tapi, tak apalah. Pergi saja, setidaknya tak ada parasit lagi. Kami sudah rugi." Dan ia pun tersenyum merendahkan. Aku berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih" Ucapku dan pergi. Akhirnya, aku bisa melepas semua ini. Termasuk bernyanyi, aku tak mau mengingat itu lagi. Akau kan pindah dan mencari pekerjaan baru.

Hari ini aku berencana bertemu dengan pemilik rumah putih itu, dan aku sudah berada di depan rumah itu. Aku bingung, kenapa tampak tak ada orang? Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang _yeoja _dari belakang badanku. Aku membalikkan badan dan mendapati seorang wanita.

"Apa kau pemilik rumah ini?" Tanyaku dan ia mengangguk. "Apa masih disewakan?"

Dan wanita itu tersenyum cerah.

* * *

Eunhyuk's POV

Mungkin aku harus cepat-cepat pindah. Hah~~~ aku tak sanggup membayar rumah itu lagi, dengan pekerjaanku sebagai waiter ini, aku harus mencari rumah baru dan tinggal bersama beberapa orang, sehingga aku tak perlu membayar mahal. Tapi di mana? Aku menghembuskan nafasku panjang dan menutup mataku untuk sejenak. Tanpa sadar, aku masih dalam keadaan berjalan, dan tiba-tiba aku menambrak sesuatu.

DUK!

"Aooccchh... Jidatku..." Aku mengelus-elus jidatku dan membuka mataku. Dinding. Sial! Sakit sekali! Aku menendang dinding tersebut, dan "Akkkhhh!" Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tendang? Aku memaki diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang _namja. _Well, wajahnya tampan dan ... Eunhyuk bodoh! Hentikan ini semua.

"Kenapa kau memukul dirimu sendiri?" tanya _namja_ itu. Ia tampak mengejek. Aku berhenti memukuli kepalaku.

"Tidak ada. Lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanyaku kembali dan membetulkan rambutku.

"Tidak. Kau hanya tampak bodoh. Tidak, sangat bodoh" Katanya sombong. Aku melebarkan mataku menatapnya, hei dia pikir siapa dia berkata seperti itu?

"Yah! Jaga mulutmu _Ahjussi!"_ Ucapku.

"Apa kau bilang? _Ahjussi_? Aku masih muda tau! Dan kenapa kau memanggilku _Ahjussi_? " Bantahnya. Aku menyeringai puas.

"Karena kau tampak tua _Ah-Ju-ss-i_"

"Kau!" Ia hendak membalasku, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang memotongnya.

"Tuan Lee, sudah waktunya untuk pergi. Apa anda menunggu lama?" Tanyanya.

Cih, tuan muda. Pantas sombong. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Tidak, ada orang bodoh di sekitar sini. Jadi tak membosankan. Ayo pergi" Dan ia pun meninggalkan aku.

"Mentang-mentang anak orang kaya, dia seenaknya bisa mengatakan seseorang bodoh. Orang kaya yang sombong" Aku mencibir. Aku mengingat namanya, Lee? Seingatku, boss ku sekarang juga Lee. Ah! Tak ada hubungannya! Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari rumah baru. Aku berjalan dan memperhatikan setiap rumah yang aku lewati, siapa tahu ada yang disewakan.

Tak lama, ada sebuah rumah putih yang menarik perhatianku. Aku berjalan masuk karena pagarnya tak dikunci. Saat hendak mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka. Aku kaget dan berjalan mundur. Sepertinnya sama dengan orangnya yang membuka pintu. Ia tersenyum.

"Apa kau pemilik rumah ini?" Tanyaku. Ia menggeleng. Dan aku memiringkan kepalaku.

Ia tertawa kecil, " ahaha, kau ingin menyewa?"

Aku mengangguk.

" Pemiliknya tidak ada sekarang. Kalau kau bisa datang sekitar jam.. Ah, kau beruntung. Itu dia. " Ia menunjuk ke arah belakang badanku. " _Ahjumma_!"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan. Ia tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah kami.

"Eeteuk-_ssi, _kau akan berangkat kerja? Yang lainnya?"Tanya wanita itu. Eeteuk? Mungkin nama laki-laki ini, pikirku.

"Sudah berangkat pagi sekali" Terang orang bernama Eeteuk itu. Ia memeriksa jam tangannya dan tersenyum, "Aku harus pergi." Ia membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan kami. Orang yang sopan sekali, tampak sangat baik. Andai ia adalah..

"Kau ingin menyewa?" Wanita itu tiba-tiba bertanya dan memotong khayalanku.

"Iya. Apa masih ada?" Tanyaku dan berdoa dalam hati, Tuhan semoga ada.

"Kau beruntung. Kamarnya masih tinggal 1 lagi. Kau datang tepat waktu. Padahal, ada juga yang menelponku tadi, dia ingin menyewa tapi ia datangnnya agak sore. Dan kau datang duluan, rezeki itu memang selalu ada ya" Terangnya. Aku tersenyum, sepertinya wanita ini juga orang yang sangat baik.

Ia mengajakku untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat. Aku mengikutinya dan menatap kagum akan rumah itu. Besar sekali.

"Sudah ada 4 orang yang menyewa. 1 orang memang belum datang, kalau kau mau, kau langsung bisa menempati tempat yang kosong." Jelasnya

Aku mengangguk, tapi sebelum satu bulan aku masih memiliki sekitar 2 minggu setelah pembayaran di rumah lama, apa aku tunggu sampai tanggal habis saja? Biar aku tidak rugi.

"Nyonya, apa aku bisa memesan kamar ini? Mungkin aku baru pindah sekitar 2 minggu lagi" Ucapku.

Ia mengangguk, " Bisa saja. Asal kau pasti akan masuk"

"Tentu saja"

Dan akhirnya pencarian rumah : Berhasil.

* * *

Yesung's POV

Hari ini aku pindah. Benar-benar pindah. Tapi sepertinya barangku bukan seperti barang pindahan. Aku hanya membawa tas besar dan 2 kardus. Jujur saja, aku memang tidak pernah memikirkan untuk membeli sesuatu.

Saat sampai di rumah itu, tampaknya orang-orang di rumah itu tak akrab. Tapi syukurlah, aku tak terlihat seperti terasing. Aku sangat susah untuk bersosialisasi, mungkin karena kehidupanku yang lalu. Aku menghela dan mengingat kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh wanita pemilik rumah ini. Aku naik ke lantai 2 dan membuka pintu kamar yang akan menjadi kamarku. Saat aku tahu seperti apa kamarku, aku langsung berpikir, aku bersyukur aku pindah.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal hatiku, sepertinya orang-orang yang ada di rumah ini membuatku mengingat sesuatu. Tapi apa ya? Rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

Aku menggeleng, tidak Yesung, tidak mungkin kau menemukan keluargamu lagi.

* * *

Ahaihaihai! ^^

Maaf ya, kayaknya mulai chapter ini, updatenya bakal agak lama. Karena, banyak tugas sekolah. Sudah mau ujian semester sih! #alasan

Dan Hyukkie muncul! *tebardaunkering* bisa tebak siapa tuan Lee? Pasti tau semua dong, hehehe *naiknaikinalis*

Oke deh, sekian author's note dari saya. Nanti saya jadi kebanyakan ngomong. Dan maaf kalau ada typo(s) and ceritanya gimana gituh.

Dan tetap seperti biasa, review ya! :DDD

Oh iya, ada yang tinggal di Batam? Hehehehe. #promosikota


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tidak milikku, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi milikku. Tapi PLOTnya original buatanKU!

* * *

Heechul's POV

Cih! Laki-laki itu aneh sekali. Semenjak ia masuk, dan ini hampir seminggu, ia bisa hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Entah apa pekerjaannya, yang pasti ia masih sanggup menyewa(: dengan kerjaannya yang hanya bersantai itu, ia punya uang). Tapi yang paling aneh adalah, dia selalu memberika aura mengerikan jika berada berdekatan dengannya. Aku sering berpikir, dulu ia tinggal di mana?

Terkadang aku merasa aneh juga terhadap diriku, entah sejak kapan aku memperhatikan sekitarku.. semenjak orang-orang ini ada di sekitarku, aku merasa dinding yang telah kubangun denga susah payah dapat hancur dalam satu kali sentuhan. Dan aku tak suka akan kenyataan itu.

Dan _namja_ yang baru aku tahu namanya, Eeteuk, ia selalu mencoba mendekatiku. Meski ia lebih tua dariku, aku tidak akan memanggilnya _hyung_! Ia menyebalkan. Ia selalu saja menanyakan kemana aku pergi, kapan aku pulang, dan bersama siapa aku pergi layaknya itu urusannya. Ia seperti seorang Ibu. Dan aku tidak suka akan yang namanya "Ibu".

Lalu _namja_ yang satu ini, yang tampak sangat imut(tapi tentunya imutan aku), aku tak menyangka ia memegang sabuk hitam. Ah itu sangat mengagetkan saat aku melihat ia pulang dengan seragam taekwondonya dan pingganggnya dililit sabuk bewarna hitam. Tapi yang membuat aku mual adalah fakta kalau ia adalah pecinta warna pink dan hewan yang bernama Kelinci. Ini kenyataan, saat aku tak sengaja melewati kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, aku langsung bersumpah untuk tidak akan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Cukup untuk membuatku mual dan muntah.

Ahhhh! Aneh sekali! Tapi yang cukup membuatku untuk berpikir 2 kali adalah, nama keluarga kami sama, yaitu _PARK_. Entah hanya kebetulan, aku tidak tahu. Dan kudengar, akan ada 1 orang lagi yang akan masuk ke dalam rumah ia datang, kami lengkap 5 orang.

Dan sepertinya, hari ini ia datang. Tiba-tiba seseorang di depan pintu, berwajah imut dan rambutnya yang mencolok yaitu bewarna merah. Ia menatapku takut, aku rasa ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi ia terlanjur takut. Apa aku seseram itu?

"Umm... permisi.." Ia tampak ragu untuk bertanya, dan aku menaikkan alisku saat aku melihat tingkahnya. Ia sedang bermain dengan jemarinya dan wajahnya merah. Hei, ia tampak imut seperti itu. Huh?

"Iya, ada yang perlu?" Tanyaku dingin. Ia tampak mulai panik dan mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan aku yakin bukan karena gatal. Hei tunggu, apa itu di pelipisnya? Keringat?

"Aku.. mau masuk.. ke rumah ini. A-aku sudah bilang pada _Ahjumma_ yang memiliki rumah dan aku... " Ia berusaha menjelaskan, tapi akhirnya berhenti juga. Hei, aku tidaklah sejahat itu.

"Kau bisa masuk saja. Ada Sungmin-_ssi_ di dalam. Mungkin kau bisa lebih nyaman jika bertanya padanya." Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh, tak berguna saat mengatakan kalimat ini.

Ia menaikkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan dan tiba-tiba membungkuk dalam " Maaf, aku tidak sopan. Tidak seharusnya kau membuat kau me—"

"Masuklah. Jangan bicara yang tidak penting" Potongku. Aku yakin ia ketakutan sekarang. Tanpa basa-basi aku pergi meninggalkannya, kalau aku lama-lama di situ bisa dikira aku yang menyebabkan ia ketakutan, mungkin memang aku tapi kan aku memang berbicara seperti itu! Aku menghela, dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamku dan menelpon seseorang. Kau tahu siapa.

Saat tersambung, aku langsung meneriaki namanya.

"HANGENG!"

"Yah! Jangan berteriak, aku tidak tuli Heehee!" Ucapnya kesal, dan terdengar beberapa kali ia menguap. Aku mendecak, orang Cina ini! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau bangun itu jangan lebih dari jam 7!

"Orang Cina! Kau lupa aku akan datang ke rumahmu hari ini? Dan ingat jika rumahmu berantakan, kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan" Dan aku memutuskan sambungan telepon. Aku tahu ia sedang sibuk membersihkan sekarang.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan berjalan. Huh!

* * *

Eunhyuk's POV

Orang tadi seram sekali~~. Aku sampai tak berani berbicara, padahal wajahnya cantik. Tapi ia _namja_ kan? Aku memasuki rumah besar itu dan mendapati 2 orang sedang duduk berjauhan. Loh? Kok ngumpul? Ah iya! Kan hari libur. Pantas _namja_ tadi juga pergi jam segini. Aku berjalan mendekat, tampaknya mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Aku mendekat lagi dan salah satu dari mereka menyadariku.

"Ah! Kau pasti orang baru kan? Yang akan pindah?" Tanyanya dan tersenyum manis sekali.

Aku mengangguk, " Iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana aku dapat menaruh barang-barangku"

Ia membalas mengangguk, "Kau bisa ke atas, kamar ke dua dari kanan. Well, kedua dari kedua sisi sih, ada 3 kamar di atas. Aku juga tinggal di atas. Mau kuantar?"

Aku tersenyum menerima tawarannya. Ia menyuruhku mengikutinya dan aku berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Saat sampai di kamar yang di tuju, ia membukakan pintunya. Aku berdecak puas dengan kamar ini. Tidak besar juga tidak kecil.

"Kau suka?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita belum mengenal satu sama lain, aku Park Sungmin. 26 tahun. " Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan senang aku menggapai tangannya.

"Park Eunhyuk. 25 tahun. Jadi aku boleh memanggil mu _hyung_?" Tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk pasti, "Tentu. Aku akan senang akan hal itu. Oh iya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak. Barang ku tidak banyak. Aku bisa membereskannya sendiri." Ucapku dan meletakkan ranselku yang berat di dalam kamar.

Ia menaikkan bahunya, " Kalau begitu, panggil aku saja kalau kau perlu bantuan." Ia tersenyum dan hendak turun sebelum tiba-tiba ia berbalik, "Ah, Eunhyuk. Nanti malam kau datang ke bawahnya. Ahjumma akan datang dan kita akan makan malam bersama. Nanti kau akan kukenalkan dengan Eeteuk-_hyung_."

Mendengar nama Eeteuk, aku langsung teringat namja yang aku temui pertama kali saat ingin menyewa rumah ini. Kalau benar-benar dia, wah beruntung sekali aku. Tampaknya Eeteuk itu orang yang sangat baik. Aku mengangguk saat sadar kalau Sungmin-_hyung _menunggu jawabanku. Akhirnya ia meninggalkanku, aku meletakkan tanganku di pinggang.

"Yosh Hyukkie! Kau harus semangat! Ayo beres-beres!~~~~"

* * *

Tak terasa malam tiba. Akhirnya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan seluruh orang-orang yang tinggal di sini. Entah mengapa rasanya gugup. Tenang Hyukkie, tenang. Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku. Aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintuku, saat aku membuka tampak Sungmin-_hyung_ dan seorang _namja_ di sebelahnya.

"Hei, ayo turun. Kita akan makan malam bersama. Ahjumma pasti sudah menunggu." Ucap Sungmin dan tersenyum. Aku menatap ke arah _namja_ yang ada di sebelahnya, apa ini yang namanya Eeteuk? Sepertinya Sungmin sadar akan kepenasaranku terhadap namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Eunhyuk, ini Eeteuk-_hyung_."

Aku mengangguk malu, seakan ketahuan kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, " Iya. Saya Eunhyuk. Eeteuk-_ssi._"

Orang yang disebut tertawa renyah, "Jangan terlalu formal. Aku juga tidak setua itu. Kau bisa panggil aku _hyung_ juga, sama seperti yang Sungmin lakukan."

Aku mengangguk lagi, tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, ayo kita turun" Ucap Sungmin senang. Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan hendak mengikuti mereka berdua saat tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari bawah.

"Yah! Jinni! Hentikan ancaman mu "membayar-2 kali-lipat" itu!" Tampak _namja_ seram tadi kesal terhadap seorang _yeoja_, ah dia sang _Ahjumma_.

"Anak tidak tahu sopan santun. Kalau tidak aku buat peraturan itu, kau tidak akan pernah datang!" Balas _Ahjumma _itu tak kalah kuatnya. Loh, kok suasananya tampak menyenangkan?

"Lagi-lagi, kapan dua orang itu bisa akur?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar Eeteuk-_hyung_ berkomentar. Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti ini _hyung_?" Tanyaku.

Sungmin-_hyung_ terkekeh. " Ya, selalu. Setiap bertemu tak pernah akrab. Tapi tampak menyenangkan, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum membalas perkataannya, benar ini tampak sangat menyenangkan.

"Hei 3 orang di atas! Ayo cepat turun! Nanti makanannya keburu dingin!" Aku menoleh ke arah _Ahjumma_ yang telah berhasil mengalahkan _namja_ seram itu, dan tampaknya _namja_ itu sangat kesal. Ia melipat tangannya dan mencibir.

Kami turun dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Oke, kita akan berdoa dulu, lalu aku ingin kita saling mengenal." Sang Ahjumma berhenti sejenak menatap kami satu persatu, " Dan kita akan makan. Harus mengahabiskan makanan. Tidak ada yang boleh menyisakan makanan"

Kami mengangguk.

"Berdo'a dimulai"

Hening sejenak. Dan dalam doaku, aku meminta pada Tuhan yang tersayang, semoga makan malam ini menjadi makan malam yang menyenangkan dan semoga Tuhan memberkati makanan yang akan kami makan.

"Amien" Terdengar _Ahjumma _menutup sesi doa kami. "Baiklah. Sekarang aku ingin orang baru disana, perkenalkan dirimu"

Aku tersenyum dan menarik napas, "Saya Park Eunhyuk. Umur saya 25 tahun. Saya bekerja sebagai waiter. Dan saya suka susu stroberi." Aku menatap ke seluruh penjuru meja dan mendapati _namja _seram itu tampak kaget saat mendengar pengenalan diriku.

"Oh.. nama yang imut. Ada yang sudah kau kenal di antara kami?" Tanya _Ahjumma._

Aku mengangguk, aku menunjuk Sungmin dan Eeteuk.

"Kalau begitu tinggal Heehul dan Yesung. Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian." Perintah sang _Ahjumma._ Terdengar _namja_ seram itu mendecak.

"Aku Heechul. Park Heechul." Oh, jadi namanya Heechul? Tapi, Park?

"Park Yesung." Tiba-tiba pandanganku langsung beralih ke arah _namja_ yang tampak aneh yang duduk di sebelah Heechul. Aku mengangguk dan kalau tak salah, Eeteuk dan Sungmin marganya juga Park. Aku membesarkan mataku saat tersadar. Jadi kami satu rumah ini margannya sama? _PARK_?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang _Ahjumma_. Aku langsung tersadar dari kekagetanku.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku. Humm.. apa ini hanya kebetulan? Tapi ini tetap sangat aneh. Ah... sudahlah.

"Baiklah, ayo makan _yeorobun_!"

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

Eeteuk's POV

Ini janggal, setelah tahu kalau Sungmin marganya Park dan Heechul juga begitu, aku mulai merasa aneh. Ditambah Yesung yang bermarga sama juga. Dan kali ini, Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar, kami satu marga. Aku menatap satu persatu wajah mereka dan tak bisa kupungkiri, mereka terlihat familiar.

Dimulai dari Heechul, ia tampak seperti seorang _namja _yang ada saat aku masih dalam rumah anak yatim memang tampak menyeramkan. Matanya yang besar dan bibirnya yang super tajam.

Lalu Yesung. Aku mengigat seorang _namja_ saat aku baru saja di adopsi, ia sedang bermain dengan seekor kura-kura. Itu terlihat aneh, ditambah ia berbicara pada kura-kuranya. Tapi ia pandai bernyanyi, meski baru berumur sangat muda, ia telah memiliki suara yang indah.

Aku tersenyum mengingat bagaimana namja kecil aneh saat itu bermain dengan kura-kuranya. Terkadang aku ingin juga seperti itu. Bebas tanpa peduli orang bilang apa.

Kemudian Sungmin, _namja _pecinta pink ini. Aku tak tahu pernah bertemu di mana, yang pasti dia sangat familiar.

Dan Eunhyuk. Aku tak ingat apapun. Tapi saat melihat wajahnya kuteringat wajah ibuku yang manis. Tapi semua itu telah berlalu. Mungkin aku juga terlalu banyak berpikir. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon genggamku, tampaknya mengagetkan seluruh yang sedang makan.

"Maaf" Ucapku dan menyengir kecil. Aku membuka pesan yang masuk dan mataku langsung membesar.

To : Teukie  
From : Jaejoong.

_Hai Teukie! Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf tak bisa memberimu kabar. Semenjak pindah kita tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi ya? Aku kangeennn! ! Kau tinggal di mana sekarang? Apa masih di rumah lama? Kalau iya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Atau kita mau bertemu di cafe tempat biasa? Banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu._

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan yang masuk, Jaejoong. Hampir 2 tahun, aku kira ia telah melupakan aku.

Aku mulai membalas pesannya.

To : Jaejoong  
From : Teukie

_Jaejoong-aaah! Sudah lama sekali. Aku sangat baik di sini, kalau kau? Semenjak kau menikah dan pindah bersama si Yunho itu, kau tak pernah memberiku kabar. Tapi, tak masalah. Aku tahu kau sibuk, aku juga. ^^ oh iya, aku sudah pindah, dan sepertinya menjadi agak jauh. Kita bertemu di cafe biasa saja dan aku juga memiliki banyak cerita yang ingin kuceritakan padamu._

Dan senyum tak hilang dari bibirku hingga aku memencet tombol SEND. Nostalgia.

* * *

Esoknya aku berencana akan pergi menemui Jaejoong di cafe tempat biasa aku bertemu dengannya, dan untungnya itu tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalku sekarang.

Aku melirik ke arah jam tangan yang kukenakan, 01.30 pm. Humm.. masih ada setengah jam lagi. Aku melihat ke kanan kiri, kenapa busnya belum datang juga? Aku mulai merasa tak sabar saat jamku menunjukkan pukul 01.40 pm. Aku sudah menunggu 10 menit! Aku mendecak saat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku menautkan alisku dan langsung melebarkan mataku saat seseorang dari dalam menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hei, Eeteuk-_ssi_!" Sapanya ramah.

Aku membalas senyumnya, "Hei, Youngwoon-_ssi_"

"Kau butuh tumpangan?" Tanyanya. Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku, 01.43 pm. Uh.. kalau busnya datang lebih lama lagi, aku bisa terlambat untuk bertemu Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu. Aku tidak sedang buru-buru" Tawarnya tiba-tiba. Aku berpikir sejenak, memikirkan kosekuensi. Dan akhirnya(setelah berpikir kalau aku ikut dia selain menghemat waktu, aku juga hemat uang), aku menerima tawarannya. Saat aku telah duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman, ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Dalam perjalanan, kami hanya diam. Benar, aku tak tahu topik apa yang harus kubicarakan dengan _namja_ yang ada disebelahku ini. Karena ia tampak jauh beda denganku. Ia tampak lebih maskulin dan aku tampak lebih feminim. Dan ia sepertinya kurang memerhatikan penampilan-tapi tetap terlihat tampan- dan aku yang selalu dan waib tampak rapi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanyanya. Ah iya, aku tak bilang aku ingin ke mana, untung saja ia menanyakannya, kalau tidak dia pasti akan mutar-mutar saja.

"Cafe yang ada di 35th street. Kau tahu?" Ucapku, memastikan. Ia mengangguk.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa ada di kota ini? Boss menyuruhmu survei lagi?" Tanyaku. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tak datang mensurvei tempatku bekerja.

"Tidak. Aku menjemput seseorang, dan tak sengaja melihat kau berdiri di halte sendirian. Apa busnya lama?"

Aku tanpa sadar mendengus, " Iya! Kesal sekali."

Ia lalu tertawa renyah dan aku langsung menatapnya.

**DHEG.**

Hei, hei, apaan ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? Aku mengelus dadaku dan menarik napas panjang. Tanpa sadar aku ternyata telah sampai di tempat yang aku tuju.

"Eeteuk-_ssi_, inikan tempatnya?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melindungi tubuhku. Aku keluar dan berbalik untuk berterima kasih.

"Terima Kasih atas tumpangannya."

Ia mengangguk dan beranjak pergi. Aku menatap kepergian mobilnya dan tanpa sadar menghela napas kelegaan. Tuhan, kenapa jantungku ini? Apa aku sakit?

"Teukiiieeeeee!" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum melihat Jaejoong berlari ke arahku. Di belakangnnya ada seorang _namja_, dan itu pasti Yunho. Siapa lagi?

"Hei, lama tak bertemu" Sapaku.

"Kau! Tetap saja tak berubah! Berapa umurmu?" Candanya. Aku terkekeh.

"Aku masih muda kok. Hehehehe" Ucapku sembarangan.

Ia memukul kepalaku kecil, "Sudahlah ayo masuk! Banyak yang mau aku ceritakan padamu" Dan ia menarik tanganku.

Ah.. dia jauh tidak berubah.

* * *

Yesung's POV

Aku berjalan di sekitar taman bermain yang ada di komplek perumahan itu. Aku berjalan pelan dan memandangi anak-anak kecil polos yang sedang bermain. Aku rindu untuk bermain dengan mereka, tapi aku tak mau. Itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk. Aku masih saja terhanyut dalam lamunanku saat tiba-tiba seorang anak datang mendekat dan menarik bajuku. Aku tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhku agar setara dengannya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanyaku. Ia tampak habis menangis. Ia menunjuk ke arah pohon dan saat aku melihat apa yang ditunjuknya, aku langsung tersenyum. "Kau ingin aku mengambilkan balon itu?"

Ia mengangguk dengan imutnya. Aku langsung berdiri dan merasa sedikit bingung, uhmm.. itu terlalu tinggi. Dan untuk aku yang tak terlalu tinggi(baca:pendek), aku tak bisa meraihnya. Tapi, aku menoleh ke arah anak yang ada di belakangku, aku tak mau membuat ia sedih. Tiba-tiba saat aku mencoba menggapai, sebuah tangan yang lebih besar mengalahkan tanganku. Ia dapat meraihnya. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku dan mendapati seorang _namja_ yang sangat tampan. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan berjalan mendekat ke arah anak tadi.

"Siwon-_hyung!" _Terdengar suara anak tadi. Jadi ia Siwon?

* * *

Hai hai hai ^^

Saya tahu saya updatenya seabad. Alasannya tetap sama, banyak tugas.

Dan apa ini sudah menjadi lebih panjang?

Oh iya, saya akan mempost one-shot sepertinya, pairnya Haehyuk. Tapi sepertinya entah nanti atau besok. Karena saya bakal minta maaf karena saya akan update lama lagi.

Dan, saya rasa cerita ini makin abal-abal. #hufff

Tapi yang pasti, meski terlambat dari pada tidak ada? Hahahaha. Oke deh, saya makin lama makin gak nyambung nih. #Fullyloadedbrain

Akhir kata, wassalamualaikum :D

* * *

**Mind to RnR?**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Super Junior is not mine. Clear enough? Not mine, not mine.

* * *

Yesung's POV

Aku menatap _namja_ yang sedang memegang balon itu, ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum sebelum ia berjalan ke arah anak yang sudah berhenti menangis. Ia menunduk, mengelus kepala anak itu, dan menyerahkan balon bewarna biru sapphire yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau mau ini kan?" Tanyanya dan anak itu tersenyum. "Jangan menangis lagi, ok? Anak laki-laki jangan suka menangis ya?" Ia menghapus air mata yang tadi mengalir membasahi pipi tembem anak laki-laki itu. Dan dengan senyum yang sempurna anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan berlari bersama balonnya, kembali bermain dengan anak-anak lain.

Laki-laki tinggi itu menghela, terdengar puas. Ia berbalik dan tiba-tiba mengarahkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku menatapnya aneh dan ia hanya tersenyum, lesung pipinya tampak jelas.

"Hai, namaku Siwon. Choi Siwon" Ia memperkenalkan diri. Aku masih menatapnya aneh saat ia tiba-tiba mendekat. Aku mundur dan menabrak pohon hingga hampir jatuh, tapi sebuah tangan menahan tubuhku. Aku makin menatapnya dengan aneh, laki-laki ini…

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng dan dengan cepat berdiri, melepaskan tubuhku dari lingkaran tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku sempurna.

"Maaf merepotkan." Aku menundukkan badanku. dan sedetik kemudian, terdengar tawa yang renyah. Aku menegakkan badanku dan ia tertawa kuat sekali.

"Maaf, kau sopan sekali. Umurmu berapa?" Tanyanya di sela-sela tawanya.

"27" Saat aku menjawab ia langsung menatapku tak percaya. Kenapa? Aku tampak tua? Tapi, ia lebih tua dariku kan?

"Aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_! " ucapnya keras.

"Huh? Umurmu berapa?"

"25"

Ia lebih muda dariku. Muda. Ah.. aku benci wajahku.

"Kau tampak sangat muda dari umurmu." Ucapnya jujur.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, "Maksudmu aku tampak seperti anak-anak?"

Ia menggeleng dan menggerakkan tangannya, "Tidak, tidak. Hanya tampak lebih muda. Kulitmu mulus sekali. Kau tidak tampak seperti seorang _namja_ berumur 27 tahun. Ini pujian loh. "

Hah? Hei, ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang _namja_. Apa-apaan maksudnya "kulit mulus" itu? Aku menggeleng dan beranjak pergi. Ia tak memanggilku saat aku pergi begitu saja. Well, buat apa dia memanggilku? Aku masih terus berjalan hingga aku mendengar suara kaki berjalan tepat di belakangku. Aku berbalik dan melipat tanganku dengan instan saat mendapati laki-laki aneh yang tadi mengaku bernama Choi Siwon tepat di belakangku dan tersenyum dengan senyumnya menawan itu. Meski menawan tampak seperti idiot.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tampak ragu-ragu, "Umm.. apa kau tidak keberatan datang lagi besok?"

"Datang lagi? Ke? Taman ini? Buat apa?" Tanyaku bertubi. _Namja_ ini sungguh aneh, meski aku sering dibilang aneh, tapi aku tetap bisa menilai orang itu aneh atau tidak kan? (?).

"Iya, aku merasa kau pasti suka pada anak-anak."

Seketika aku terdiam. Tidak, aku tidak suka anak-anak. Aku… membenci anak-anak. Tidak, aku tidak mau lagi jika anak-anak itu kembali lagi. Aku tidak mau. Sesaat, kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan muncul kembali dan berputar dalam otakku, membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak pucat." Ucapnya terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, sepertinya kau salah presepsi. Aku tidak menyukai anak-anak, malah aku membenci mereka" Ucapku, jelas bohong. Aku sendiri sadar akan hal itu. Ia tampak bingung dan aku meninggalkannya lagi tanpa berbicara.

"Tidak apa kalau begitu. Tapi kau tetap mau datang kan? Aku menunggumu" Ucapnya.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati ia telah berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Bahunya bidang sekali, penuh wibawa. Jauh beda dibanding denganku. "Aku menunggumu", kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terngiang di pikiranku.

Apa aku harus datang?

* * *

Saat sampai di rumah, rumah tampak sepi. Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan berjalan masuk. Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada orang? Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku entah untuk apa dan terus berjalan masuk sebelum aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara-suara dari dapur. Aku penasaran dan mendekat ke arah dapur. Saat sampai, tampak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sedang seru memasak sesuatu. Cake, mungkin? Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, betapa bahagianya jika…

"Oh, Yesung-_hyung_! Kau sudah pulang?" Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk sudah ada di depanku. Aku berjalan mundur karena kaget dan merasa sangat nervous.

"I-Iya." Jawabku.

Ia tersenyum dan menarik tanganku, berjalan memasuki dapur. Dimana Sungmin sedang menghias Cake yang baru saja mereka masak. Aku terkagum akan bakat Sungmin, ia jago sekali.

"_Hyung_, cicip ini dong. Enak tidak?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan memberikanku sepotong kue. Aku bukan pecinta makanan manis, tapi aku masih mau jika hanya memakan 2-3 potong kue penuh dengan krim seperti ini. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku, melahapnya perlahan. Aku langsung tersenyum.

"Ini enak. " Ucapku jujur. Itu memang enak dan terasa hangat sampai ke dalam dadaku. Jantungku tampak berdetak kegirangan entah kenapa. Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang lebar, meski membuat wajahnya menjadi sedikit aneh, tapi itulah nilai lebihnya.

Ia langsung berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan memelukknya, "_Hyung_! Kita berhasil!" Ucapnya senang, layaknya anak berumur 10 tahun. Tapi ia berumur 25 tahun kan?

Aku masih menatap mereka yang tertawa dan merasa akan mengganggu jika aku terus berada di situ. Aku berbalik dan hendak berjalan keluar dari dapur. Apa yang aku harapkan? Keluarga bahagia? Tak mungin, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk sedang tersenyum.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana? Di sini saja ya? Kita makan kuenya. " Ucapnya dan memajukan bibirnya. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku akan keimutannya. Ia memang paling muda di sini. Aku berbalik dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa makan kue banyak."

"Tapi hyung, kau kurus sekali. Aku saja yang makannya banyak, tubuhku tetap segini tak berubah. Apalagi kau hyung? Ayo, kita makan banyak ya?" Bujuknya.

"Benar, aku tak bisa makan kue banyak-banyak." Aduh, lama kelamaan tak bisa menolak nih.

"Kalau ramen? Bagaimana? Kami akan masakkan ramen, tapi hyung harus ikut makan bersama kami ya? Tidak seru jika cuma berdua. Ya ya? Hyung di sini saja ya?" Pintanya.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Percayalah, aku tak kan bisa menolaknya. Ia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku duduk. Ia mengambil piring kecil yang di atasnya dan sepotong kue.

"Nih. Hyung kau harus memakannya" Ucapnya dan mulai menyantap punyanya yang penuh dengan stroberi. Ia tampak menikmati kuenya. Aku pun mungkin bisa, aku mengambil sepotong kue itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Rasa pertama yang muncul adalah vanilla. Kue ini berbeda dengan punya Eunhyuk? Aku menoleh, oh.. dia hanya menambah toppingnya saja. Rasa dasarnya vanilla. Hei, ini tidak semanis yang aku bayangkan. Tanpa sadar aku telah menghabiskan 2 potong cake vanilla.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan? Sepertinya hanya Yesung-hyung yang tidak suka manis." Ucap Eunhyuk. Dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"Oh, iya. Apa kau tahu kemana Eeteuk-_hyung_?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak." Jawabku dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

"Ia pasti suka cake vanilla. Kita punya banyak topping kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya!" Eunhyuk dengan semangat menjawab. "Tapi, Heechul-_hyung_?" Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk terlihat sedih. Aku meliriknya, mungkin dialah yang paling cerah di antara kami, dialah yang membuat kami seperti ini. Apa mungkin jika Eunhyuk tidak ada, aku akan duduk di satu meja bersama Sungmin dan memakan kue buatannya? Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Ini karena Eunhyuk. Beruntung sekali aku bertemu dengannya, meskipun kesan pertama yang aku tinggalkan padanya tidaklah terlalu baik, tapi ia masih mau mengajakku makan bersamanya seperti ini. Aku masih mengunyah kueku saat melihatnya tersenyum lebar, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"AHH!" Teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Ia terkekeh dan menggeleng, " Tidak. Hanya tadi sepertinya aku melihat _hyung _tersenyum…" ucapnya.

Aku menautkan alisku, "Lalu kenapa?"

"_Hyung_~~~ kau manis sekali…" Ucapnya lagi dan mataku melebar seketika. Apa? Manis? Hei! Umurku 27 tahun! Apanya yang manis?

"_Hyung_, wajahmu memerah!" Tiba-tiba Sungmin menimpali. Aku menatap mereka berdua dan menutup wajahku dengan tanganku. Akkhhh.. mengapa aku terpengaruh? Well, memang belum pernah ada yang bilang hal-hal aneh seperti itu padaku. Aku teringat seseorang. Yang baru aku temui. Ia juga mengatakan hal aneh. _"Kulitmu mulus sekali" _tiba-tiba aku teringat _namja_ aneh bernama Choi Siwon tadi. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan ke sana lagi.

"Oh iya, Heechul-_hyung_ suka apa ya?" Tiba-tiba Sungmin mulai menerawang. Aku seketika tertarik pada pergantian topic itu, Heechul ya?

"Mungkin coklat putih?" Ucapku. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung menoleh, "Coklat putih?"

"Umm.. sepertinya aku pernah dengar ia marah-marah di teleponya, dan kalau tak salah aku mendengar ia meminta seseorang di seberang teleponnya untuk membelikannya coklat putih" Ucapku mengingat kejadian saat Heechul keluar dari kamarnya dan berteriak membentak seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Mungkin benar juga." Eunhyuk menyetujuinya, Sungmin pun ikut mengangguk. Aku menatap kedua orang itu, mereka tampak serius sekali. Padahal Heechul sendiri tak pernah memperdulikan mereka. Aku tiba-tiba terketuk, mungkin ini yang namanya perhatian. Dan aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"AHH! Yesung-_hyung _tersenyum lagi!" Ucapnya mereka berdua serentak.

Aku tak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku tertawa melihat kekompakan dua orang ini. Mereka menatapku aneh, tapi aku merasa senang.

* * *

*Esoknya.*

Bodohnya aku. Aku menempelkan kepalaku ke arah pohon yang ada di depanku. Kenapa aku datang lagi? Aku hampir sama seperti memenuhi permintaan _namja_ aneh itu! Aku melirik dari balik pohon, dia tidak ada, syukurlah. Aku mengelus dadaku, menarik napas, dan..

"Hei"

"AAA!" Aku melompat dan menempel di pohon. Aku menatap seorang namja yang datang dan langsung kesal. "YA! Kau ingin aku terkena sakit jantung ya?" ucapku kesal. Tepatnya aku malu.

Ia terkekeh dan tampak senang, "Tidak. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau harus melirik dari balik pohon. Kau kan tak perlu malu untuk datang ke sini, ditambah, aku sudah bilang aku menunggku kan? Kau datang juga. Aku menunggu dari tadi."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, orang ini jujur sekali. Dia tampan sih, jadi.. hei apa yang kau bilang?

"Jadi kau.."

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak punya kerjaan dan aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Aku orang baru di kota ini, jadi ini adalah tempat satu-satunya yang aku tahu dan aku tidak tersesat jika datang ke sini. Makanya aku datang lagi" Jelasku, well, itu benar. Meski beberapa, mungkin tidak.

"Humm.. bagaimana jika kau bekerja di sini?" Tawarnya.

"Di sini?" Tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk, "Mungkin kau bisa mengajar sesuatu pada anak-anak itu."

Aku langsung melangkah mundur, anak-anak itu. Tidak.

"Hei, kenapa? Setiap kali, aku mengatakan anak-anak kau tampak pucat." Tanyanya dan terdengar khawatir.

Aku menatapnya, "Maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa bekerja dengan anak-anak. Apalagi mengajari mereka. "

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa."

"Hei, kota ini kejam loh. Kalau kau tidak punya uang, kau tak bisa hidup begitu saja." Ucapnya tiba-tiba," Tidak akan lama kok, paling hanya 3 jam dalam sehari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganggumu, tapi kalau kau tidak mencoba, tidak akan tahu kan? Aku hanya mengatakannya demi kebaikanmu"

Aku memikirkan kata-katanya, mungkin benar juga. Aku tidak bisa selamanya tidak bekerja. Tap apa aku bisa bekerja dengan anak-anak lagi?

"Bagaimana?"

Aku menatapnya ragu, "Mungkin aku bisa mencoba."

Ia tersenyum senang, "Baiklah! Besok kau datang lagi jam 10 pagi. Aku akan menunggmu di sini. Besok akan kukenalkan kau dengan pengurusnya."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat ke arah jam taman dan kaget, "Ah, sudah sore. Aku harus pulang." Aku berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, tapi sebelum itu aku berbalik lagi, "Oh iya, terima kasih ya." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban, aku langsung berjalan lebih cepat. Malam ini _Ahjumma_ akan ada di rumah. Aku harus cepat.

Di sisi lain, Siwon terdiam membeku. Dan tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, memijit keningnya sebelum melihat ke arah Yesung pergi. "Akkhh.. kenapa denganku? Kenapa ia tersenyum seperti itu? Tidak, Tuhan senyumnya terlalu manis…" Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah "Sial." Dan ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

* * *

Sungmin's POV

Malam ini, _Ahjumma_ akan memasak lagi. Tak terasa hampir 2 minggu aku di sini, semuanya masih terasa baru. Meski begitu, aku menyukai keadaan sekarang. Aku merasa ada sebuah ikatan yang lebih di antara kami, tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Aku perlahan mulai menyayangi Eunhyuk layaknya adik kecilku dan Eeteuk layaknya _hyung_ tertuaku. Meski begitu, aku juga tak bisa melepaskan perasaanku yang seperti itu terhadap Heechul-_hyung_ juga Yesung-_hyung_. Meski merekalah yang masih tampak tidak nyaman, aku merasa ada yang lain. Meski mereka tampak menghindar, aku tahu mereka perlahan mendekat.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan melihat Eunhyuk sudah berada di bawah dan membantu Ahjumma menyusun piring-piring dan gelas. Wah dia cekatan sekali, apa pekerjaannya ya? Dia belum pernah menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya, tidak seperti Heechul-_hyung_ dan Eeteuk-_hyung_ yang selalu sibuk. Aku turun dan ikut membantunya menyusun piring.

"Selamat malam _hyung_" ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum membalasnya, "Tampaknya kau sudah biasa dalam pekerjaan seperti ini."

Ia menoleh dan mengangguk, "Iya. Aku bekerja sebagai waiter. Karena gaji waiter tidak terlalu besar, aku tak sanggu membayar rumah yanga ku tinggali dulu. Jadi aku pindah ke sini. Ditambah, daerah sini juga tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat kerjaku"

"Oh, begitu. Tapi tampaknya kau belum mulai bekerja?"

"Iya, aku meminta izin untuk tidak masuk beberapa minggu dan sepertinya aku akan mulai bekerja besok." Jelasnya. "Kalau _hyung_ sendiri?"

"Aku pengajar. Aku dipindahkan. Itu saja, tapi aku senang aku dipindah." Jawabku dan teringat akan seseorang. Orang menyebalkan itu.

Sepertinya Eunhyuk hendak menanyakan sesuatu saat Heechul-_hyung _datang. Well, dengan teriakannya.

"Jinni! Hentikan peraturanmu itu! Aku kan sudah bilang akan makan di tempat lain!"

Aku tersenyum saat _Ahjumma_ datang dan memukul kepalanya. "Yah, kau tahu sopan tidak? Mana temanmu? Ajak saja ia sekalian makan di sini, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tapi Jinni…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

Aku melebarkan mataku, sepertinya Eunhyuk juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namja itu tampak tampan sekali. Waaahh… Heechul-_hyung_ punya teman yang tampan.

"Hangeng. Kau.." Heechul tampak kesal. Apa ia kesal kalau temannya yang tampan disukai banyak orang?

"Sudahlah HeeHee, tidak masalahkan?"

HeeHee? Waaaahhhh… panggilan sayang. Duh, kenapa aku _fangirling_ di sini? Aku menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan mendapati ia menggigit jarinya dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya ia memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku.

"_Ahjumm_a aku pula.. waahh... siapa ini?"

Aku tersenyum dan memanggil Eeteuk, "_Hyung_! Sini!"

Ia menoleh dan berjalan cepat ke arahku, "Siapa dia? Jangan bilang Heechul yang membawanya"

"Memang dia. Tampan ya?" Ucapku, ah.. aku tak bisa berhenti ber-_fangirling_ ria.

"_Hyung_, _namja_ itu tampak seperti bukan orang Korea. Kau pikir seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk ikut dalam gosip kami. Aku mengangguk begitu juga dengan Eeteuk-_hyung_.

"Kalian tidak sopan loh, bergosip di mana orangnya ada di depan kalian" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang di balik kami bertiga. Kami berbalik dan menemukan _Yesung_-hyung. Sejak kapan ia di situ?

"Ehehehe, sekali-sekali" Ucap kami serentak.

Ia hanya menggeleng, "Ramai sekali ya."

Aku menoleh dan kembali melihat ke depan, "Iya, ramai". Entah kenapa, aku berharap kami adalah keluarga.

TBC.

* * *

A/N : Hai, teman-teman semua~~. Kayaknya ni chapter full Yesung ya? Tak apalah, dia kan jarang muncul juga nanti #ditabokclouds. Oke deh.. akhirnya setelah abad perperangan di sekolahku siap, aku dapat mengupdate chapter baru. Alhamdulillah...

Tetep, aku merasa nih cerita kok makin aneh ya? #lupakan

Dan yang terakhir, minta maap sebesar-besarnya yah! Karena updatenya hampir sebulanan gini, maaf ya! ^^

Oke, last line. Curcol pun habis. Semuanya, terima kasih.

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
